User blog:CEDJunior/New Year, New NXT Divas
First off, I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year! 2013 was such a terrific year for the NXT Divas, but I am not going to dwell on the past. This piece is all about the future; what could be in store for the NXT Divas Division in 2014! The division has an impressive crop of Divas in it already, but as we all know, there's more where that came from. There are a plethora of women who I just can't wait to see take the first big step to possibly being called up to the main roster on Raw and SmackDown. Here are a select few. Alexa Bliss - Those of us who watch NXT saw Alexa Bliss make her debut on the program as a ring announcer. A few months ago, Alexa actually took part of an NXT live show as the love interest of Scott Dawson, which would make her a heel. But it's quite clear from her look that if and/or when Alexa ever steps into the ring, she'll be a babyface. She basically has that cute, "girl next door" look that Kelly Kelly possessed. In fact, I think she can even make Kelly Kelly look evil. Veronica Lane - A week after Alexa made her first appearance as a ring announcer, Veronica Lane did so under the same role. However, unlike Alexa, Veronica has actually competed in a few matches at live events recently. As for her gimmick/character, Veronica worked as a heel and portrayed a pageant queen, which is actually based on her real life as a pageant competitor. On a pair of occasions, a number of leaked NXT test promos have been released. and a few of them feature Veronica in her villainous role, so I have seen what she brings to the table as far as her personality is concerned. Now I am waiting for the moment where she starts competing in the ring on NXT TV. I expect golden promos from her, and I think she should do at least a decent job as a competitor. Sarah Backman - When I first got a good look at Sarah Backman after learning that WWE signed her, honestly, I was on Cloud Nine! Ever since Beth Phoenix tore her way into WWE for six years, I've wanted them to hire more women who had her physique, and Sarah definitely fits that to a T! Sarah was actually a professional arm-wrestler before WWE signed her, so she definitely has that upper body strength that past Divas such as Chyna and Beth Phoenix possessed. Another attribute that Sarah brings to the table is that she's Swedish, and international flavor is always good in professional wrestling. I would think that Sarah would act as a villainess on NXT; in fact, I have my fingers crossed that it happens! There are two possible roles that I see her playing on NXT. One is that she could be a bodyguard of sorts to a high level heel Diva on the program, most likely Summer Rae (since she's the type who would love to have someone do her dirty work for her), or maybe the self-proclaimed "BOSS," Sasha Banks. Another role is one I really hope she ends up playing: an evil, vicious monster heel. Do you know how rare female monster heels are?! Even the independent circuit doesn't have many! I could also see Sarah's Swedish background somehow being utilized in the role, which I honestly think was made for Russian Diva Anya before they released her. I am really anxious to see her! Becky Lynch - The developmental Diva I am most anxious to see. The reason is simple. Those of us who follow Shimmer Women Athletes know Becky under her most notable name: Rebecca Knox. The Irish bombshell competed during the early volumes as a villain, but would be best known for her time as a manager to The Knight Dynasty, which consisted of Saraya Knight and her daughter, Britani, who we now know her as (all together now!)...Paige! Yes, another Shimmer girl has made her way to the bright lights of WWE, and the storyline possibilities are just beautiful to say the least. Clearly, I would assume that Becky would act as a villain in NXT, and once she makes it to that show, I would think that she would have some machinations in store for the rest of the Divas Division. What I hope happens is that Becky runs into Paige one day and tries to reunite with her as part of her fiendish plans to take over NXT. Their history could be brought up; with Becky making some stereotypically villainous statement in the form of, "We were a dominant force before, and we can be again. Together, no one can stop us." Paige can refuse her former manager's offer to reunite with her, which could lead to Becky attacking her and/or costing her a match in the near future. This could lead to what could be a very heated and/or personal feud between the two, with the evil Becky constantly trashing Paige in numerous promos. In typical and wondrous heel fashion, I could imagine Becky saying something in the form of, "I made Paige! I was the one who brought her ''and ''her mother into the States our of the kindness of my heart, and this is how she repays me?! By basically slapping me on my face?! She is nothing without me! I guess her mum was right about her daughter being nothing more than an ungrateful little brat!" Don't think they won't have Becky say that last part. We all know how WWE loves to "go there." I am looking forward to seeing all of the Divas that we have yet to see on NXT, but those four are the ones I am anticipating the most. As great as 2013 was for the women of NXT, I think 2014 should be an absolutely spectacular year! Here's to the best! Category:Blog posts